The Sovereign
by Rivin Tarinius Majere
Summary: A young princess and her siblings try to protect their father's kingdom with the help of others. Will they be able to do it? And will they be able to do so with their lives?
1. Chapter One

bNote/b: This is a story that I wrote with three other people on www.majestyquest.com who go by the names of Falotar, The Archmage, and Cooker. These three authors are writing geniuses. Chapters with an asterisk ( * ) are chapters by Falotar. Chapters with a percent sign ( % ) belong to The Archmage, and chapters with a dollar sign ( $ ) are written by Cooker. Blank ones are writing by myself.  
  
biThe Sovereign/i/b King Riley looked out over his new kingdom. It only consisted of a marketplace, a rogue's guild, the Bread N' Butter inn, an elven guild, a ranger's guild, and a temple to Krypta. It was small, but thriving. There was already about ten houses, and all guilds were full. He had conquered many goblin tribes, Ratmen caves, and even an infamous dragon. Riley always went on the quests with his rogues, to help them. Riley was a very powerful mage. He knew many spells that weren't offered in most libraries. Once he had the money, he planned to construct a wizard's guild. Many of his subjects were very happy here; his marketplace was a perfect place for trading, and of course buying. He wanted this to be a good place for his children to grow up. He had a son of twelve, his only heir. He also had two daughters; his oldest age ten, his youngest, age nine. They were his pride and joy, all three with black hair, and blonde edges. Quinn, his son, had sparkling green eyes, and a lot of color in his cheeks. Adelaide, his eldest daughter had bright blue eyes, that always had a curious glint in them. And his youngest, Carmen, who had been Riley's little miracle. When Carmen was born, her eyes had been white, and she had been announced blind. But she wasn't, she was as healthy as any of her siblings. As she grew, Carmen's eyes had grown color, except she didn't gain just one color; they were always changing. Like a dragon's, they were always changing with her moods, red when she was angry, blue when she was sad, and green, when she was feeling mischievous. She had been a miracle, as she was often called. All of Riley's children already knew what they wanted to be. Quinn wanted to be just like his father; he wanted to be king, and a powerful mage. Adelaide wanted to be a solari, to match her fiery spirit. And Carmen had a strong desire to be a priestess, because it seemed a challenge to her. At nine, she could already wield her own blade, and knew a couple of the monk's moves. She even knew how to cast simple spells, like lighting strike. All that was left to her was to learn the ways of a priestess, and learn their control over powers far beyond others.  
  
Riley sighed as he thought. There had recently been sightings of rock golems, werewolves, and even dyads and deamonwoods. He was worried that they where being controlled by another monarch. Another monarch fighting to take over his kingdom could greatly endanger all citizens, and his family. The other king would try to kill his son first, and then him. The other Sovereign would then be able to take over the kingdom, because, while his daughters would be perfectly healthy, no woman was allowed to rule. Riley sighed again, suddenly feeling like an old man.  
  
"Highness!" came the royal adviser's voice. There has been another rock golem sighting! He's damaged the marketplace terribly, and also a couple of houses."  
  
Riley sighed, and thought, iI guess I'll have to wait on that wizard's guild..../i 


	2. Chapter Two

Carmen was tagging along with her brother and sister, bored out of her mind. She couldn't wait until she was ten, then she could go to the Temple of Krypta, and could finally start training to become a priestess. Quinn already had started training in the wizard's guild, also training under his father, and going to the classes that the children had to take. Adelaide had just started going to the Temple to Helia, and went to classes for the children. Carmon only had to go to simple classes, which were short and annoying. Carmon already knew everything that the stupid teacher taught. She wanted to at least play with her siblings, but they thought that they were to old to be around immature five year olds.  
  
"Carmon, go way! We have to go to our guilds, and you can't come! Now, scat!" Adelaide made a shooing motion with her hands.  
  
Carmon muttered darkly about having no where to go and being bored, but, in the end, she left, going to wander through the forest, letting her feet take her to the blacksmith's, talking to the apprentice for a little, then going to the elven guild, where she liked to talk to the younger elves who weren't old enough to start training. Carmon's best friend was a young elf, who was actually ten years older then Carmon, but was the same size as her. Elves grow much more slowly then humans, therefore the child's size. The elf's name was Zelos Fleet-foot. He had the normal purplish elven hair and skin, and he would get his green hat once he was made a guild member. Carmon didn't stay long, with Zelos busy doing chores. Eventually Carmon found her way back to the palace, to bored to do anything else. She went to her room, and looked out the window, and sighed.  
  
iIf I could be a queen, then I would/i never ibe bored./i  
  
She looked out the window again, and came yet another sigh. She saw a small rock in the distance move, a sign o a rock golem.  
  
iI guess I'll go tell father that there are more rock golems coming.../i  
  
She sighed again, and slowly moved to go tell her father. 


	3. Chapter Three

*  
  
"Ah, there you are, Your Majesty," said Lord Atreinos, Royal Advisor to King Riley. Atreinos was a short, thin man. He wore, as usual, a sober black tunic and matching hose, and a sable cloak edged in silver. At the moment he also wore a triumphant smile at having cornered his restless monarch with the day's tasks. "Yes, Atreinos?" asked the king, impatiently. "Sit," ordered the Advisor. Riley complied with a grumbled "I'm the king." They were in the Royal Library, a section of the palace most favored by the king. Not as comfortable as his study, Atreinos reflected, but more suited to certain issues then the training rooms of the Magicum, where the king spent the balance of his time. "What is it today?" snapped the king. "Your Majesty!" said Atreinos in an aggrieved tone. "I only do my duty." Hurriedly he went on, so has to forestall interruption, "Guildmaster Platinius reports the completion of the Warriors' Guild. He requests that you consider his cousin, Sir Willem Silveredge, as its next member- ""Hmmph," muttered the king."-There is also a letter from Jadel Shadowfoot, Master of the Moonwind Consortium. He requests that you tear down the Temple to Helia and erect one to Lunord." "My daughter intends to be a Solarus, and I'll not deny her. Tell the Consortium no. As for our Guildmaster, inform him I'll support any warrior he feels worthy. Anything else?" "One very important thing," said Atreinos, suddenly more solemn then usual. "His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Tarfulth of D'Tar Mordin, requests an audience with you in view of working out an alliance." "Krypta!" gasped Riley. "The Emperor of D'Tar Mordin! What could he want?" "He is most powerful," observed Atreinos, "above the Hellfire Mountains, that is. Perhaps he wishes to extend his influence southward." "What do I do?" asked the mage-king. "Don't offend him, but don't promise him anything, either. Having such a powerful ally could be two-edged. And on no account," Atreinos said with sudden vehemence, "on no account must you give him a single penny!" Riley smiled, and raised his eyebrows. "You weren't called Atreiny the Miserly for nothing, were you?" The Royal Advisor flushed, as he always did when someone referred to his Roguish past. 


	4. Chapter Four

Quinn was staring out of the wizard's guild window. He was bored, as was  
  
normal. He already knew what the master was teaching, and didn't care  
  
who knew it. The master wouldn't hit him as he did the others; Quinn  
  
was prince of the realm, no one would dare touch him. Quinn  
  
longed to leave and settle his own kingdom. However, the law said that  
  
he must be twenty years of age, and must have a wife. He had his eye on  
  
a young elf maiden, but he didn't know her well. He only had eight  
  
more years until he could leave, and he wanted to make sure that he  
  
had a wife when the time came to leave. Children were considered adults  
  
at thirteen, and had to wait three years before they could marry. So,  
  
Quinn only had four years until he marry. As he was staring out the  
  
window, he saw something that made his heart stop. It was a dryad, a beautiful, beautiful dryad, that was struggling to get away from about  
  
three other dryads, a handful of deamonwoods, and werewolves  
  
surrounding her.  
  
Without thinking, Quinn teleported down to help the dryad. He landed  
  
right in front of her, and to the others, he said, "Stay back! I am a  
  
powerful mage, now leave!"  
  
The lead dryad studied him, examining his stature. Then she said, "Kill  
  
him. He's just a boy, how powerful can he be?"  
  
With that, the werewolves started closing in, along with the deamonwoods and other dryads. The one Quinn was protecting cringed behind him,  
  
like a scared little girl. Quinn lifted his hands, preparing to cast a  
  
deadly spell. "Am-dor-azac!" he chanted. All the werewolves howled,  
  
and fell to the ground, changing back to their original bodies to die.  
  
The deamonwoods followed suit. Only the dryads were left.  
  
"Leave. Now" said Quinn.  
  
They scowled at him, and the leader said, "You'll pay. She's  
  
nothing but trouble." With that, they disappeared.  
  
Quinn looked behind him at the shivering dryad, and caught her as  
  
she collapsed. He teleported to the temple to Agrela, in order to have  
  
her healed. 


	5. Chapter Five

*  
  
There was a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Yes?" said Sir Platinius, Guildmaster of the First Magicum Warriors' Guild. In stepped a page, who meekly bobbed his head in respect for the elder Warrior.  
  
"Sir," he said in a quavering voice, "a Warrior by the name of Willem Silveredge wishes to see you."  
  
"Send him in."  
  
"Yes, Sir." The page disappeared, then returned, announcing: "Sir Willem Silveredge to see you, Sir." He stood aside, allowing the Warrior to come forward.  
  
"Hail Platinius!" Willem said, drawing out his blade in an antique salute.  
  
"Hail," said Platinius gravely. Glancing at the page, he said, "You may go now." The boy nodded and left.  
  
"I see you inherited Grandfather's weapon," remarked Platinius, eyeing the mithril sword.  
  
"You haven't done so badly yourself." Willem took the sheathed sword on the desk, and drew out a blade made of platinum steel.  
  
"My namesake," said Platinius, taking back his weapon. "My mother had it forged for me at birth."  
  
"What would she have done if you had chosen to be a Rogue?" asked Willem, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Disinherited me, most likely." Platinius stood. "Come, cousin; let's go to the training floor. Let's see if you know how to wield that mithril stick of yours." "Ah, Silveredge, there you are," the Emperor called from his carriage. "Come and join me."  
  
"My pleasure, your Majesty." Lord Aragonder Silveredge climbed into the carriage alongside His Imperial Majesty, Tarfulth II of D'Tar Mordin.  
  
"What do you think of this letter?" Tarfulth asked, handing the missive to his Advisor. Aragonder opened it, and whistled softly.  
  
"From the Royal Court of King Riley, Lord of Magicum."  
  
"Read it!" commanded Tarfulth.  
  
"Dated Lunordis 5. 'To His Imperial Highness: Greetings! We would welcome you to our humble court. The issues you mentioned in your previous letter sound as if they may contain some interest. It could be that they may contain some interest to both of our two realms. However, His Majesty, King Riley, is not yet sure of his stance on these matters. Please come so that we may discuss these issues face-to-face.  
  
Signed,  
  
Lord Eberic Atreinos, Royal Advisor to King Riley'. Followed by Riley's seal." Lord Silveredge folded up the letter and handed it back to the Emperor.  
  
"Well, what do you think of it?" demanded Tarfulth.  
  
"I think that it is most diplomatically worded, Your Majesty," replied Silveredge cautiously. Tarfulth snorted.  
  
"Really? Come now, Silveredge, give me your true opinion, as one old warrior to another."  
  
"Well, my Emperor, as one old warrior to another, I'd say that they're open to negotiation. After all, you are one of the most powerful entities in Ardania. Put on a little pressure, and I'm sure Riley will be most favorable to whatever you suggest."  
  
"That's my Silveredge," said Tarfulth fondly. "But tell me, are the rumors true? Do you really have relations in Magicum?"  
  
"One, that I know of, Majesty," replied Aragonder. "Sir Platinius Silveredge, the only child of my son Caladon. I hear he's the Guildmaster of a Warriors' Guild there-Platinius, I mean, not Caladon."  
  
"Hmmmm," said the Emperor. He smiled. "Try not to let family ties blind you to objectivity, will you?"  
  
"Of course not, my Emperor."  
  
The carriage rode on, surrounded by a suitably impressive force of the Emperor's heroes and henchmen. His Imperial Majesty was on his way. 


	6. Chapter Six

When Quinn arrived at the temple to Agrela, he carried her in side, so that he could find a healer.  
  
"Help! Help, I need a healer!"  
  
About ten healers came running at the sound of his urgent voice, and gasped.  
  
"A dryad!" cried one of them. The healer glared at him. "We don't heal dryads," she said coldly.  
  
"I am prince Quinn, you will do as I say, and I say that you will heal this dryad. I will be entirely responsible for her."  
  
The healer continued to glare, but nodded her head and put her hands over the dryad's chest. There was a gasp, and the dryad bolted up, staring around. Her eyes were full of fear, as she saw the healers.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked fearfully.  
  
"You are in a temple. May I ask your name...Lady?"  
  
The dryad turned to look at Quinn, and said, "You...your the boy that helped me...My name is not pronounceable in human language, but you may call me Krilla."  
  
The prince nodded, and said, "I am prince Quinn, but you may call me Quinn."  
  
Quinn looked at her, and asked, "Would you like to go back to the forest?"  
  
"No! I-I mean, no, I can't go back. I have been banished."  
  
Quinn nodded, and asked Krilla if she wanted to stay. She hesitated, then nodded. "I'd be honored to stay with you."  
  
Quinn smiled, and beckoned to her to follow him to the palace. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Carmen knocked once on her father's door, then ran in, not waiting for  
  
an answer.  
  
"Father! Father!" she cried breathlessly.  
  
Riley's head snapped up, breaking his trance. He had been using his  
  
far seeing abilities, trying to sense any monsters... or another king.  
  
"Yes my child?" he asked.  
  
"Father, more rock golems! I saw more rock golems out my window."  
  
"Where?" her father asked sharply.  
  
"Out near the marketplace. Unless you place a reward father, the market  
  
would be destroyed! You should send a priestess and a healer and..."  
  
Carmen trailed off as she realized what she was saying. She was almost  
  
ordering her father, the king around! Oh no... she thought.  
  
She looked up at her father, greatly daring. To her surprise and relief, she saw only love and kindness in his eyes. She breathed again.  
  
"I am sorry father." she murmured. "I did not mean to sound imperious..."  
  
"It is all right daughter. In fact, I might take your suggestions to mind. Now, run along to your room, or to the elven guild. I don't want you straying to far child, if there are more monsters coming, I want you safe, my little miracle."  
  
Carmen smiled, but as she walked out of the throne room, she sighed. It was back to being bored for her. 


	8. Chapter Eight

*  
  
Atreinos stalked into the Royal Scrying Chamber, where His Majesty kept mystic contacts with the Magicum Wizards' Guild.  
  
"Your Majesty," said Atreinos, "did you know the Marketplace is being destroyed?"  
  
"Yes' Carmen told me."  
  
"Did you also know that your son has taken in a Dryad?" Atreinos' voice took on a disapproving note.  
  
"No, I didn't know that." Riley sounded surprised. "Perhaps I should have him see me."  
  
"Shall I have the guards bring him here?"  
  
"Of course not!" snapped the King. "Think of the humiliation of having my son dragged through the streets. Besides, I'm not so certain that having a Dryad for a daughter-in-law would be a bad thing."  
  
"As you say, Your Majesty." Atreinos did not sound convinced of the last. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Quinn strode through the gates of the palace, arm in arm with Krilla, ignoring the startled gazes of the guards as he did so. He thought vaguely that perhaps he was doing the wrong thing, but then all he need do was look at the dryad, and all doubts disappeared.  
  
She was truly beautiful, with pale green skin, a purplish-greenish tinge in her blondish hair, and staring, deep green eyes.  
  
Quinn new that he would have to explain to his father why he had brought a dryad home with him (he laughed at the thought; it sounded as if he was five, and bringing home an abandoned puppy.). Although, he hoped that his father would understand what Quinn was feeling... Quinn wanted permission to leave, of course, but it wasn't just that. When he looked at Krilla, he felt a sensation in his head, and wondered what love felt like... 


	10. Chapter Ten

%  
  
The figure moved through the trees. I was tall, all dressed in a heavy, black cloak. The heavy hood covered its face from the heavy rain surrounding it. The figure stopped at a clearing in the woods. Beyond the clearing, rested a small, peaceful village. Thin stubs of smoke curled out of the chimneys before they disappeared in the torrents of rain. The figure bend down and examined the muddy ground, carefully, looking for something. Seeming to find it the figure looked up at the village... --------- Jarold Barnswagger, Innkeeper of the Ale f All, looked up at his guests. The small Inn's fire was burning brightly, illuminating the couple tables at the Inn. Ale f All was always busy when it rained out. BANG! Jarold's head snapped to the door as a figure walked in: tall and black, dressed in a heavy hood. The figure turned to the Innkeeper and pulled back his hood, revealing a strong face of a man with a neatly trimmed black beard. "I am Warder, Rekc'Art," he said quietly. But everyone in the Inn gasped. Rekc'Art were legendary, warrior-mages, their lives dedicated to tracking down powerful magic beasts. Most viewed them as magic beasts themselves. Whenever a Rekc'Art was around, a magic beast was somewhere lurking nearby.  
  
"Wha-what can I do for you, Mr. Warder?" inquired Jarold with a shake in his voice. "Ale." "Yes, sir." The Rekc'Art drank his ale, paid the Innkeeper with an Ardanian Gold Crown (proving that he was no from the area for Ardanian Gold Crowns are only used in the North Lands), and walked out without another word. Jarold gulped, sighed, and then said, "Let me tell you, boys: I'd hate to be the beast that guy is tracking!" 


End file.
